


No One Likes A Cold Breakfast

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Sleepfluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowy mornings could be just as nice as Sacaen sunrises. Florina wishes she could show Lyn just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Likes A Cold Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant to write something like this for areyougame but never got around to it.

Lyn was a late sleeper on cold mornings. There didn't seem to be a reason, she just was. And Florina had never given it a second thought, possibly because they'd spent the last several years in Sacae, but now that they'd come to Ilia Lyn hadn't seen the first of the day in over a week.

Florina supposed she could understand. In Sacae, you were greeted with a beautiful sunset every morning, it was almost impossible _not_ to wake up while it was still dark out, just so you wouldn't miss even one glorious moment. In Ilia you were lucky to see the sun for ten minutes a day, even in summer. Who wanted to wake up to snow and more snow every morning?

Still, Florina thought, the winter morning could be beautiful and she wished Lyn could share it with her at least once. She'd made breakfast ten minutes ago but even the smell of cinnamon toast and bacon couldn't lure her from the bedroom. And now breakfast was going to get cold unless Lyn got up to eat it.

So Florina was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

"Lyn," she whispered, gently tugging the covers back. "Lyn, it's time to wake up."

"Mm..." Lyn moved a little in her sleep, but didn't open her eyes. She didn't even register the cold as Florina completely removed the covers.

"Come on, you don't want to eat a cold breakfast, do you?"

"Nn-nn..."

"Lyn..." Florina brushed a lock of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "Cold bacon tastes awful, we both know it. Don't you want to eat it while it's still warm?" No answer, Lyn only curled up more tightly. Florina sighed, it looked like it was time to resort to drastic measures. Luckily, drastic measures usually worked. Moments later, she had a lap full of squirming, flailing Lyn.

"Good morning," she said innocently. Lyn groaned, rubbed her eyes and gave Florina a sulky look.

"I thought we talked about this," she muttered. "You know I don't like being tickled awake." Florina almost felt guilty, but at least Lyn was awake now. She smiled, helping Lyn up and draping a fluffy robe across her shoulders.

"If you'd wake up when I made breakfast, I wouldn't need to. Now come on, let's go eat before everything freezes," she said. Lyn smiled a little.

"It _does_ smell pretty good. And cold bacon _does_ taste awful," she relented.

"And it'll be warmer in the kitchen," Florina reminded her.

"Maybe we should sleep in the kitchen from now on," Lyn joked, looking a bit more awake now. Florina laughed as they sat down at the table. They were just in time, the food was still warm and the tea had cooled to the point where they could drink it without burning their mouths.

"Isn't the snow pretty this morning?" Florina mused. Lyn looked up from her plate and glanced out the window, nodding.

"I guess it is," she conceded. "It's not a Sacaen sunrise, but...it glistens. So you know the sun is there." She smiled. "Thanks for waking me up to enjoy it." Florina moved her chair closer to Lyn's and squeezed her free hand. It was even warmer in the small kitchen now.

"You're welcome."

"But no more tickling, okay?"

"We'll see."


End file.
